This invention relates to gas purification, using purifier cartridges.
Purifiers are typically used in compressed air systems to produce a breathable stream. The cartridge is replaceable, and is mounted in a permanent housing for operation. An effective seal must be provided between the housing and the cartridge, typically at an end cap, to permit gas exchange between the housing exterior and the cartridge interior. The housing has a removable end plug to permit replacement of the cartridge.
To monitor carbon monoxide and moisture content of the air stream, color change indicator wafers have been supported in a housing separate from the main purifier housing, with a window for viewing the wafers. Air tight flow connections must be provided between the two housings.